diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter
The is a Class that was released unnamed on June 3, 2016, and was given a name on June 4, 2016. The Fighter is an upgraded form of the Tri-Angle, and as it is a Tier 4 tank it doesn’t further upgrade. This Class was buffed on June 13, 2016 (although the exact changes are unknown). Design It has five Cannons; two of them are on the back of the tank (same as its predecessor, the Tri-Angle) two are on the sides, and one on the front. It features the common circular base. The angles between Fighter Cannons clockwise from the front cannon are 90°, 60°, 60°, 60°, 90°. Technical This tank has high recoil that speeds it up when it's moving forward. Its strongest Bullets are fired by the front gun, followed by the slightly weaker side guns and the much weaker back Cannons, which fires Bullets that last for only 1.6 seconds instead of 3. Upon upgrading from the Tri-Angle it receives a barrel on the left and the right. Its side guns used to have as much damage as the front gun, but it was nerfed. Strategy *Strong Against: Distracted tanks whose Cannons are not facing the Fighter, Body Damage Tanks, Sniper Branches, Overseer branch (Factory excepted). *Weak Against: Tanks with good Bullet Penetration, high DPS (Damage Per Second) tanks. As the Fighter The Fighter is best described as a Basic Tank with forward recoil (as they both share the same stats for their main cannons). Unlike with the Booster the Fighter’s Side Barrels allow for decent cover when using Bullet Builds. All of the Fighter’s builds falling under one of the following categories: Glass cannons, Bullet Rammers and Rammers; with playstyles that are distinct to them. *Approaching the enemy from their side or back and dashing in to deal damage while maintaining at least 1/3 to 1/2 of the screen’s distance is a viable strategy. The fast Bullet Speed should make up for the distance and do large damage, and hopefully, finish the enemy before they can react. Should the enemy be responsive and immediately turn its gun towards the player, it can either be dodged using the Fighter's high mobility or utilizing the target distance which was established earlier to escape. *It should be noted that the forward gun is as strong as the Basic Tank’s, and adding points to Bullet Penetration, Bullet Damage, and Reload can actually allow the player to finish off Overlord and Necromancer Drones (even at maximum Drone Health) before they can reach the tank (provided the player wasn’t ambushed with no time to react). Without the backward recoil like with most high-Reload tanks (Sprayer, Penta Shot), the Fighter can get close to the enemy while using its full power. It should be noted that this also keeps it from defending itself while running at full speed. *The powerful side-guns can be used to strafe the enemy. Combined with the Fighter's mobility, this is useful in attacking tanks camping around the Dominators while still maintaining a large amount of forward recoil to avoid bullet streams. Circling around the Dominators can result in random kills. In addition, the side-guns are also a powerful deterrent against weaker tanks who distract the player from chasing the player's main target, forcing a one-on-one battle against it. *The forward recoil of the tank means that the rear guns leave a very long stream of Bullets in the flanks of the Fighter. This Bullet stream can be used as a shield when escaping enemies at low health. With the addition of swerving around to dodge the bullets of low-reload tanks that fire high/penetration damage (Snipers, Destroyers), aiming the rear Bullet stream against their bullets can neutralize or decrease the damage caused. This allows easy escape from losing battles, and the player can return again once health is sufficiently regenerated. *While the natural high speed of the Fighter means that any tanks chasing the player can be outrun, keep in mind that some tanks such as the Tri-Angle, Booster, other Fighters, Destroyer, Hybrid, or Annihilator can come close to reaching the player's tank, which can be dangerous if they are using a Bullet damage build, especially when the player is using a glass cannon build. *The Fighter is one of the few tanks that can aggressively chase down Body Damage tanks due to its extreme movement speed and powerful front cannon. Players should not chase down rammers head-on, as that leaves little time to react should the rammer suddenly change direction and smash into the player instead. Its side Cannons can prove very useful when a rammer gets too close to it, as the player can circle around it while shooting it with their side Cannons. This strategy can be also useful against tanks with low Bullet Speed or reaction time. *Glass Cannon builds are particularly atractive targets for snipers and bullet spammers. Because of this, crucial skills involve maintaining a fair target distance (1/3 to 1/2 of the monitor’s screen length) at all times and knowing when to escape. It is often suicidal to deal with high Reload tanks head-on. To have better control of the Fighter, players should travel horizontally, as it allows for a faster reaction time against unexpected enemies. *A skilled fighter can kill a Penta shot if they always aim at the barrel firing towards them. However, a Pentashot shaking its barrels can out-penetrate the Fighter’s front cannon. Because of this it is advised to desist if the enemy tank seems particularly good at aiming while doing this. Against the Fighter *The biggest weakness of the glass-cannon build Fighter is its low Max Health and Regeneration. For this reason, several Classes of tanks can effectively take the Fighter on and come out victorious. **However, semi-ram and ramming Fighters have body damage upgraded, and in most cases max health has been upgraded. *High-Reload tanks outfitted with a high Reload build usually result in any Fighter have second thoughts before engaging. Multiple-barrel tanks with focus fire should ideally be able to neutralize the single front gun of the Fighter while escaping from any of its attempts to flank using the natural backward recoil. This is more effective when teaming up with others and firing at the Fighter from 2 different directions, making it near impossible for the Fighter to dodge the combined Bullet storms. *Destroyers and Hybrids can easily make short work of the Fighter, should the player be able to ambush it or should the Fighter make careless moves. The absence of any focus fire (many guns facing the same direction) on the Fighter means that its Bullet stream can easily be neutralized in one shot of a larger Bullet. However, the Fighter can take advantage of the slow Bullet Speed and low Reload by dodging the player's Bullet while charging at its target. *If played right, an Overlord should serve as some of the most effective deterrents against a Fighter. An Overlord with maxed-out Drone Speed can take advantage of its range to attack the Fighter in its blind spots (gaps between its guns). This involves knowing the proper time to strike, as attacking too early can allow the Fighter to wipe off the player's Drones, take advantage of the temporary vulnerability by making a sharp turn and charging at the player, or simply escaping the Drones. If played right, ambushing a Fighter that comes within close quarters should make short work of it. This technique can also work using the Necromancer but is riskier owing to the slower Drone Speed and lack of natural Drone regeneration. *Ramming build tanks can also work against the Fighter and take it out with one hit, but requires ambush techniques to be used and high mobility to surprise it, as the Fighter is particularly phenomenal against rammer builds in most cases. Trivia *The Fighter’s name was created by the fanbase, along with the Booster. **The Fighter’s body design bears some resemblance to a Fighter jet, so it was likely to be an inspiration to its name. *Ironically,The Fighter, despite looking like it should be slower than the Booster, is actually so close to equal in speed to the Booster that the difference is almost unnoticeable. The reason why is that Fighters side Cannons actually give them knock back instead of disabling recoil. *The Cannons on the back of the Fighter (together with the Tri-Angle and the Booster) have the lowest stock Bullet Damage in the game. Their Bullet Damage is 5 times lower than of a Level 1 Tank. In fact, it would take them 108 shots to destroy one Pentagon with their non-upgraded rear Cannons. *When its name was being decided, one of the choices was the name Master, which was a nod to MasterOv. Strangely, the name Master was the one that won, but the name Fighter was chosen over that name. **That name was later used for another tank, which was later renamed Factory. *A Fighter moving backwards while firing with no Movement Speed and full Reload is the second slowest constant speed for a tank in the game. The first is the Booster doing the same. Gallery FighterDestroyingPentagon (Close-Up).png|A Fighter destroying polygons. FighterDeathScreen.png|The death screen as a Fighter. Category:Diep.io